Colorful bottles
by SmilinSmiles
Summary: This is just a story I wrote for a few of my friends to read. Personally I wouldnt suggest it to anyone but them.
1. Nightmare

"Edward.. When are you going to realize that I really want this?" I frowned.

"You really want to doom your soul?" Edward cocked an eye brow I guess because he wanted to lighten the mood a little.

"Edward I want to be a vampire, to be with you, I don't care what I have to sacrifice." I whispered just loud enough not to wake Charley.

"Bella you don't know what it's like being a vampire.. always under the temptationto drink blood.. always fearing for those around you.. always scared you will hurt the ones you love the most.." Edward stroked my cheek bone.

I was once more dazzled. This bought Edward some time. I had to think quick or I would have to wait till next Wednesday to argue with him about changing me into a vampire. Yes, something popped into my mind at that moment.. "I don't know because you wont let me find out!" I had screamed that part.. uh oh.

Edward was immediately gone from my side. I lay on my bed tossing and turning trying to make it seem like I was just having a nightmare. It was the only thing I could think of. Charley would probably think that I was hearing voices and answering them angrily. That would be the sure fired thing to get me sent to the mental hospital. Little did he know, just last year I was hearing voices, or more specifically Edwards voice when I was in danger, after Edward left. I could hear the door open while Charley stepped in. I felt warm hands gently shaking my shoulders. "Bella, Bella wake up." he said in a soothing voice that was also filled with worry.

I stopped rolling. "ChDad?" I whispered trying to make my self sound sheepish.

"It's alright Bella I'm here. Did you have a bad dream?" he asked as if he was talking to a small child.

"Yea, it was pretty scary.." I lied through my teeth.

"Oh what was it about?" he replied. He sounded like he still believed me but not for long because I couldn't think of anything! _Come on Bella think._ I thought to myself.

"I don't remember.. I just remember being scared that's all.." I thought. At first I thought I had said it a little to fast but Charley didn't seem to notice.

"Ok Bells, I have to get ready. I forgot to tell you I am leaving to go fishing today with Billy and Jacob." He smiled. The name _Jacob_ made my stomach turn. I had not spent that much time with Jake sense Edward got back. I focused on spending as much time with Edward as I possibly could because I secretly wondered if he really did want me.

"That's great Dad." I smiled half heartedly but Charley didn't notice that either. Charley kissed my forehead and walked out the door.

I curled up into a ball, not expecting Edward to come back sense Charley was up. I started to drift away in thought. _Why did Jake stop calling? I wish Edward was here. Why wont Edward just change me already? Why does Charley go fishing so much? I wonder if Edward will go hunting soon, I hope not. If he does will I have the guts to call Jake? Is Jake still my friend? Is Jake one of my enemies? Would Edward and Jake hurt each other? _I replayed the only question that I thought of that I actually knew the answer to and answered it, _Would Edward and Jake hurt each other? As much as it would hurt me, yes, yes they would._


	2. Agreement

Before I knew it had fallen asleep, I woke back up. Cold stone arms where wrapped around me. Edward chuckled, "It's alright Bells I'm here. Did you have a bad dream?" Grr.. I knew that would come back to haunt me.. darn it Charley!

"Don't try to change the subject.." I replied although I didn't get to finish because a certain 'cutter offer vampire' (the only word I could think of in my head other than rude and that wasnt fun to say let alone think) had to interrupt me.

Edward disappointed me, "Wait, its not Wednesday anymore, Its Thursday. And guess what love, look outside." he chuckled while saying '_Look outside'_.

I stumbled over to my window. _It snowed, oh joy_. I thought in my head sarcastically. I hated the snow, it was so cold, even worse than the rain. I liked the sun, the sun that shined and made my Edward's skin sparkle like a thousand stars when he stepped into the brilliant light. Edward was my angle.. sent from heaven above. Of course he was my beautiful angle that wanted to suck my blood ever second I was with him and even when I wasnt with him. There was a name for what my blood was to him, I can only remember what they said in English, 'my blood sings to him' I have no idea what that means but the only thing I can get out of it is, man that's a bad thing isn't it?

Edward interrupted my train of thought, _again_, "What do you want to do today?" he asked in his velvety soft voice .

_'Like you will say yes to what I want to do today..'_ I grinned at my own little inside joke. "You could change me today.." my smile grew even bigger accross my face, I crossed my fingers.

"Yea" he began.. '_YES YES YES' _ I thought my head would blow of in excitement. I held my breath. "No" he ended right before he chuckled. _'Wow, that's a real put me downer' _I thought.

**Edward's POV**

Oh no Bella was about to beg now you can see it in her face... I wish I could say that this wouldn't be pretty, well I guess I can but It _**was**_ going to be _**extremely cute**_.

"Please, Edward, Please!" she begged. But it needed to be cuter if she was going to get me to say yes.

I decided to help her out because apart of me wanted her to be with me for ever, "Bella you have no idea how cute you are when you beg." she blushed and I chuckled. _'Yes!'_ I thought to myself. That annoying voice in my head kept talking to me while Bella continued begging, _'She will be happy you will be happy.. what is there to lose, you hardly beleive in the vampires having no soul thing any ways.. come on it would be good for her.' 'No it wont I shouted back in my head, and I do beleive, and there is plenty to lose, __**My**_ _Bella.' 'Come on, you want her happy don't you?' _ the voice in my head shot back. I did want Bella happy.. I wanted to be selfish, for me, for Bella...

**For us..**

**Bella's POV**

I was down on my knees begging Edward. He seemed to be in deep thought. Yes, maybe I was getting to him.. I had to push the hope away before it could hurt me when he said no. I didn't want to be hurt by the ever crushing hope. I just wanted to be with Edward. I stopped begging and stared at him. "Yes?" I coaxed. I could feel the hope sneaking back, I tried to push it away, but it wouldn't budge. It was like one of Edward's try to push me over games. He knew I could never push him over, he just liked to watch me try.. it wasnt that bad, I always got a well earned kiss at the end. I thought it was worth it. My mind was drifting off subject. I focused everything on pushing the hope away. I still had time because Edward was still debating. I tried and I tried, I knew it wouldn't go away, I knew I would be crushed by its weight when Edward said no.

Edwards mouth opened, then shut again, we stared at each other for about ten minutes. I couldn't tell if he was in deep thought or not. Finally he spoke, "Fine, let me call Carlisle." He moaned I shrieked in excitement. I was finally going to be a vampire. I tried to imagine myself. But the only thing I could Imagine was being together with Edward _**Forever**_.


	3. Almost There

I wasnt scared, Edward would be there with me every step of the way. I trusted him. I trusted him with my life, my soul, and even my heart. Edwards hands where shaking. I couldn't wait. I packed my bags while Edward called Carlisle. It was my lucky day, Carlisle was off work! I let the hope fill me this time, It would never crush me again, I was going to be turned into a vampire. I would be with Edward _forever..._

**Alice's POV**

Carlisle got off the phone. I had herd ever word, I was going to have a new sister!! I was going to get to play with Bella _forever_. My favorite game that I liked to play with her was the one she liked to call 'Barbie Doll' I bought her clothes and did her make up and hair. Edward really didn't like it at all. He always complained that I was taking _**His**_ Bella away from him. She was not anybody's property, she is a person, a person who if anything or anybodies was _**My**_ Barbie doll. I heard the car pull up. I ran outside as fast as I could.

**Bella's POV**

Before Edward could even come and open my door Alice had me out of the car and was wrapping me in a bear hug. I was being crushed and couldn't breath but I was to excited to care. Even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to talk because, well, I couldn't breath.

"Come on Alice, do you want to kill your new sister?" Edward asked playfully but you could still hear the nerves in his voice.

"She can breath," Alice stated, "I think.."

I managed to shake my head 'no' some how. "See?" Edward said with a smirk on his face. This was the first time he even got close to smiling sense he said 'yes'. I was grateful for his smile even if it didn't reach his eyes. I felt Alice release me. I cought my breath. Before I knew what hit me I was being carried. I looked up and I could see Edwards face. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"I can walk Edward." I protested.

He winked, "Sorry Bella I don't have the patience today to watch you walk so slow, only to stumble. It will go alot faster if I just carry you." he smiled the crooked smile I loved so much. I didn't protest I just dug into his stone chest. I wanted to go back to sleep. But I was way to excited. We got into his room. Edward wore a straight face that told me he wasnt happy. I smiled to show him how happy I was. He smiled my crooked smile again, but it wasnt right, it didn't touch his eyes. He leaned down and gave me a passionate kiss. The rest of the family filled the room.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked half heartedly.

"I have never been more sure of anything" I paused because I thought of something that I was more sure about, "other than my love for you." he smiled understanding. This smile touched his eyes. I was satisfied.

"Ok are you ready?" He asked.

"Ready" I replied. I thought of one more thing I wanted to say. "I love you" I told him.

He smiled "I love you more." I was about to tell him that I loved him more. But then I felt my skin break.


	4. Images

Before the pain started I looked around the room. Everyone's emotions where so easy to read.

**Alice: **happy/excited

**Jasper:** stressed (It seemed like he was fighting the urge for blood. Even though his eyes looked like he wasnt thirsty)

**Emmet:** excited/happy/and a bit worried

**Roseley:** Pity and did I detect worry?

**Esme:** motherly/worried/excitement/happy

**Carlisle:** excitement/and a very serious look in his eyes.

_And finally _**Edward:** worry/dought/releived/and hope.

I was done studying faces. Nothing had changed, I started to wonder where the pain was when it hit me. I tried not to scream for Edward's sake but it hit me by surprise, I fought back but I still let out a small whimper or two. Edward picked me up and cradled me in his arms as if I was a small child. I stared at him and for a moment the pain was gone I smiled at this. I looked away from Edward for one split second and the fire burned me once more. I hugged him tighter. He gingerly stroked my collar bone. The pain disappeared again. I took advantage of this. "Edward you did it," I smiled, "you resisted." He smiled widely.

"Isn't it hurting?" he asked me curiously.

"Nothing hurts when I'm with you." I replied. Then, I fell asleep. It wasnt painful at all. The same image played over and over again in my head. It was the whole family, Edward was smiling his crooked smile right after kissing me, Esme was working on her garden, Emmet was annoying Jasper, Jasper was trying to read a book while also trying to ignore Emmet as well as he could, Alice was picking out clothes to play 'Barbie Doll' with me, Roseley was bringing out some clothes to ask Alice's opinion on what she should where to some party that night, and Carlisle was reading a book on a chair beside Jasper -controleing his temper with Emmet being such a loud mouth-. This was such a great picture.. I never wanted it to end.

**Edward's POV**

_She fell asleep! How could I let her fall asleep?_ I was beating myself up about it.

"Carlisle she fell asleep! What do I do? Will she be alright?" I hit Carlisle with questions so fast that I don't think he knew what hit him.

Carlisle shot back the answers, apparently he did know what hit him, "She just fell asleep it will be good for her, she wont feel as much pain, you don't need to do anything but stay with her till she wakes up, Yes she will be fine. She will probably wake up soon. It shouldn't last that long.

I felt a wave of calm flash over me. I thanked Jasper, he nodded in achloledgment. I settled down for a long wait.

**Bella's POV**

I may have never wanted it to end but like everything, it ended, I woke up. Edward was staring at me intently. I turned away from Edward to look around the room. The fire had returned. I shot my gaze back to Edward. Even looking at Edward didn't seas the pain now.. I focused on the picture I had while I was asleep. The pain was almost gone, but it was still there, yes, it was definateley still there. The family walked in. Edward growled. "Its fine Edward" I started but taking my mind off the image made the pain show its ugly rear end again. Edward let the family enter reluctantly. They all had one question.

"How do you handle the pain so well?" Carlisle spoke up before any of them.

"I think of my favorite Image," I said, the pain started to come back but I stopped it, thinking about the image as I told them, "_Edward is smiling his crooked smile right after kissing me, Esme is working on her garden, Emmet is annoying Jasper, Jasper is trying to read a book while also trying to ignore Emmet as well as he can, Alice is picking out clothes to play 'Barbie Doll' with me, Roseley is bringing out some clothes to ask Alice's opinion on what she should where to some party tonight, and Carlisle is reading a book on a chair beside Jasper, controleing his temper with Emmet being such a loud mouth _" I smiled. I looked around the room, everybody was smiling at my image. Maybe they remember that day. I had forgotten an important detail. Edward and I had gone out to our meadow and watched the stars that night. I continued, "And then me and Edward are in our meadow looking at the stars." I finished. The pain completely stopped. I was finally a vampire. I smiled again at this thought. "Edward, I'm a vampire!" I said as excitement ran through me. I had never seen any of them so happy...


	5. Voices

**Edward's POV**

Something was wrong, I didnt know what until I realized that it was her eyes, they where still brown. _Why where they brown? Did I bite her wrong? Can you bite someone wrong? Is there even a wrong way to bite sombody? _"Carlisle," I rang in shock, "her eyes, they are still brown!" Carlisle looked confused.

"The only thing I can think of is that her genes where to strong for the venom to fight.." he let his words drift. "She might still be able to possibly blush. I have herd of rare incidents where some of the venom is red and serculates like the blood that used to flow through the body."

A surge of hope came through me, may be it wont be so different, I so decided to try, "Bella?"

"Yes?" she asked

"What color underwear are you wearing?" I asked her.

She slid a tiny bit of her sweat pants out so that they became larger around her waist and replied shyly, "Blue." the glorious reddish pink filled her face with blush. I let out a small yippee and Bella laughed. I decided to listen to what my family was thinking.

_This is extremely rare, I am very curious to find out what her special tallent will be._ That was Carlisle.

_I wonder how soon Edward will let me play 'Barbie Doll' _ I growled at Alice. _Sorry._

_My__ little girl. _It was Esme, she seemed to be happy I also noticed the _my_ in there. I was pleased.

_I'm missing Opera and Dr.Phil_. I chuckled, I think Emmet was trying to keep that a secret.

_I have never read anything about vampires blushing. But it must be true because I don't have the urge to drink her blood._ Yep, that was Jasper.

_I wonder if Alice is thinking about playing 'Barbie Doll' I know I am.. I have the perfect dress to._ I rolled my eyes deciding not to grown at Roseley too.

Over all I was pleased with what they where thinking. They all enjoyed Bella being here and being one of us. Although I thought it was awfully odd that Emmet watched Opera and Dr.Phil.. I let that thought pass.. for now.

As my family walked out of the door leaving Bella and I alone I herd Emmett's thoughts, _I'm coming Opera!_ I chuckled.

_What is he laughing at?_ The voice came out of no where. It sounded close. I looked at Bella my eye brows lowered curiously. _Why is he looking at me like that?_ the voice came again. "Bella?" _Who else?_ _Oh wait I am sorry I cant say say that to Edward, that's mean._

"Yes?" she replied. My mouth dropped open. "Are you ok Edward?" she asked.

"Bella, honey, I can hear your thoughts.." I tried to make my voice as calming as possible.

_You can what?_ "You can what?!" she said.

"I can hear your thoughts Bella.." I said.

_Can you hear me now?_

"Yes, I can hear you now." I mumbled a little creeped out.

_I love you._

"I love you too." I said.

_I love you more._

"No, I love you more.. wait Bella don't abuse this.. try to make it where I can't read your mind but still think about something."

It was quiet, I waited for Bella's thoughts to invade my mind. Nothing happened. _Ok.. that was a little weird._

"Carlisle!!" I yelled "We need you!!"


	6. Power

**Bella's POV**

Edward can hear my thoughts? Oh no, oh no, oh no! I looked to see if Edward had heard that, he didnt turn his head so I guess he didnt. All of a sudden Carlisle was right beside Edward.

"Hello Carlisle." I said smiling.

"Hello Bella, yes Edward?" he said a look of concern on his face.

Edward looked at me. Then started to whisper. I couldn't make it out even with my incredible vampire hearing. Carlisle turned a curious look towards me. "Bella? I am curious would you think a sentence to say to me?"

_Sure_, I thought. Carlisle's eyes went wide. "Edward I think that's her power. She can let people know what she is thinking. Watch her closely though I have read of some incidence, however extremely rare where vampires have more than one special talent."

I heard something, it was very faint but got louder. _It is so incredibly rare, but after all she can blush and her eyes are still brown, what keeps her from having more than one talent?_ I shot around. "Carlisle? Did you say something?" I asked curiously.

"No Bella the last thing I said was _Edward I think that's her power. She can let people know what she is thinking. Watch her closely though I have read of some incidence, however extremely rare where vampires have more than one special talent._ Why what did you hear?" now he had curiosity in his voice.

" I heard _It is so incredibly rare, but after all she can blush and her eyes are still brown, what keeps her from having more than one talent, _it was in your voice though."

"Yea, I heard it to. You don't think Bella can read minds too?" a huge smug grin was on his face.

"It seems she can." Carlisle agreed. The smile on Edwards face turned into a smirk. I ran over and hugged him. He hugged me back. He didnt seem to be hugging me as gingerly now. I smiled at the thought.

"Will that be all?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yes, thank you Carlisle." he smiled a polite smile. "Bella tomorrow we are going to need to see how fast you can run."

I sighed, I didnt want to run, when I run I fall. "Do I have to Edward? I really don't like running. What if I fall?"

He chuckled as if it was funny. I didnt think it was very funny. "Bella, your a vampire now, your not clumsy anymore. For me that will take some getting used to."

There was thunderous laughing going on outside Edward's door. Edward opened the door and Emmet was rolling on the floor laughing. "Shouldn't your be watching Opera?" Edward asked. Now it was my turn to laugh. I fell on the floor laughing my head off.

Emmet frowned, "Opera doesn't come on for an hour, they changed the schedule. And now I have to choose between Dr.Phil and Opera."

Edward chuckled trying to hold it back by biting his lip, "Emmet why don't you record Dr.Phil while you watch Opera? Then go back and watch Dr.Phil later?" Edward was still trying to fight the laughter trying to escape. Emmet didnt think it was very funny but he laughed at us enough. It was our turn, finally!

Emmet pouted down the hallway. Apparently Roseley had heard some of this and was scolding Emmet for keeping it a secret.

After Edward and I where done Edward sat on his black leather couch and coaxed me to come sit with him. I did, I didnt have to sleep anymore. I had all night to talk and sit with him. I had a feeling a change was coming, it wasnt bad, but you never know with a change.


	7. Change

**Edward's POV**

Sitting there, Bella in my arms it felt so right.. I never wanted this moment to end. I didnt have to stay aware of what I was doing around her any more. She was unbreakable.. she was a vampire. Finally we would be together for ever and I was so happy.

I wanted to try out Bella's new powers. _Bella? Bella? Are you there?_

_Of course I'm here you can see me cant you?_

_I know I am just trying out your new powers, now we can have conversations back and forth. _Bella turned around and smiled at me. I smiled the crooked smile I knew she loves. I didnt think it was possible, but her smile got even bigger. I was so happy just to be here with her. It was almost like a miracle. I felt an uncontrollable smile spread across my face. Bella giggled and blushed. I was so happy that she could still blush. I don't know how though. Tomorrow we would take a run to the meadow, she didnt know that we where going there but I had a feeling that she would love it, she loved that meadow. We never went there any more like we used to. _Bella?_

_Uh huh?_

_What are you thinking about?_

_Nothing.._

_Please, tell me._

_No, I don't want to._ She folded her arms across her chest and clenched her jaw. She looked so adorable when's he did that. I chuckled.

_What's so funny?_ she asked.

_Nothing, you just look so darn adorable when you do that._

_Humph.._ she went on pouting, but I still hadn't gotten my answer from her. I had been told a million times that I dazzled her. I was going to try a new tactic.

**Bella's POV**

Edward was kissing my neck and slowly moving upward toward my lips. He was starting to dazzle me. _Pleas tell me._ So that was his game, I could resist.. I think. I held my breath trying my best not to breath in his sent. That would probably dazzle me the most. I held stern. My jaw started to listen. I held it tighter. I pushed his face away. _Why wont you tell me?_

_Because, its personal._ In reality I was thinking about Edward and Jacob and how I would have to eventually choose between them. I shook my head trying to get rid of the thought that filled my head.

_Fine, I still love you._

_I love you too._I smiled. I had resisted Edward's charm.

"What are you thinking about?" I said breaking our mind conversation.

"Nothing.." he replied in humor, I didnt realize why I tried to read his mind but there was a wall like thing in front of it, I pouted and then got over it.

"Please, tell me" I said in an innocent voice.

"No I don't want to" He folded his arms over his chest and clenched his jaw, I now realized where the humor was coming from, that was the exact conversation we just had just flipped around. I giggled.

"I'll tell you if you tell me" he said trying to come to an understanding.

"Is yours really good?" I asked out of curiosity.

"You will have to find out.." he said bribing me.

"Fine, deal." I said. I just really wanted to know what he was thinking.

"You first.." I called our right before him. He laughed in agreement.

"I was thinking about the feature."

"Was I in it?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Of course.." he said kissing my forehead, then my nose, then my lips. "Now what where you thinking?"

"Ok fine.." I paused.

"Promise you wont get mad?" I asked a bit worried.

"Cross my heart." he said making a gesture of making an "X" over his heart.

"Well.. I was thinking of how I was going to have to choose.."

"Choose what?" he asked curiosity filled his voice but worry controled his eyes.

"Between you and Jacob. I hope it never comes to that but I was debating and I know my answer."

"Which would be?" he asked.

"Of course you." I stated the obvious but it hurt to know how much that would hurt Jacob it was almost like I felt his pain.

"Bella I was thinking of something else. And this is a big change and I need to ask you something." I knew there was going to be change. "Bella..

_Sorry a brief authors note then you can go to the next chapter. I am really happy that you have read this far but please don't send any mean reviews yelling at me because I don't update for hours. I am so sorry but I have other things to do between my computer time. Thank you._

_:) Smiles :)_


	8. Plans

"Bella, I love you more than anything, the only way I can describe my love for you is that my love burns for you more than the white hot intensity of a thousand suns and even that doesnt sum it up. I want to be with you forever." he got down on one knee, and if my heart hadn't already stopped because I was a vampire It would have stopped right then and there. "Bella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" his eyes where shining.

I could hardly talk, "Yes" I managed to whisper.

"Yes?" he asked. "Yes!" I screamed. Edward slid the ring onto my finger, it was silver with smaller topazes leading up to a big topaz in the middle. I loved it but I hated the fact that he spent money on me.

"OH MY GOSH EDWARD I LOVE IT!" I screamed although I really wish he hadnt spent money on me. He picked me up and before I knew it I was down stairs.

"EVERYBODY COME INTO THE LIVING ROOM I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" everybody was pilled on the couch. Couples with couples Esme and Carlisle where holding hands. Roseley was in Emmett's lap. And for some weird reason Alice was on Jasper's shoulders even though she jumped down onto his lap soon enough. Everyone was staring at me as if I had a funny hat on my head when I realized Edward was still holding me, I didnt care I was to happy to care! I was going to get married to Edward!! Edward spoke up, "Everyone, Bella and and I are going to get married!"

I nudged Edward to ask him to let me down. I walked to up to Alice her eyes where bright with excitement, "Alice, as my best friend, I want you to be my maid of honor." A shriek of excitement escaped from Alice's mouth. I was wrapped in a hug before I could turn around.

I had been ignoring there thoughts until now I heard one voice that was surprisingly overwhelming it was Roseley? Being extremely nice? _I am so happy for her. Oh I think I am going to cry. No rose hold that back, don't even.. no hold it back. Ok good girl._ Edward chuckled. I moved over to Roseley, "Roseley you being a fashion diva, and I do mean that in a good way, I want you to pick out my wedding gown." Roseley looked shocked. "I would really enjoy that Bella." she smiled a super model smile. And then surprised me by giving me the tightest hug I think I had ever gotten. She whispered in my ear, "I really am happy for you." her voice cracked and she crying dry sobs of joy.

Then I walked to Esme, "Esme, I want you to know that your like a mother to me and I would really love for you to do the wedding plans." I smiled a warm smile at her. She smiled but still replied, "What about your own mother dear?" I laughed through my invisible tears of joy, "Oh she will get over it, in my opinion you are going to be my mother from now to the end of eternity." She smiled her warm motherly smile, "Thank you Bella, I have three daughters and three sons that I love so much and I would be honored to plan your wedding."

I looked around the room at all the staring eyes, I blushed realizing and ran back to Edward digging my face into his chest. He chuckled. _Edward?_

_Hmm?_

_You have made me so happy._ I smiled.

_No Bella, you saved me, you being here has made me the happiest man, or vampire which ever you prefer, alive or maybe not really alive but you know what I mean. I think you made Alice, Roseley and Esme the three happiest girls alive other than you. I love you Bella._

_I love you to Edward._

We spent the rest of the night planning out wedding. I was going to be married, But a few questions still lingered in my head. _Would Jake still be my friend after he found out? Would Charley approve of me marrying Edward? Would Renee approve of me marrying Edward? I would know soon enough.._


	9. Running

**Edward's POV**

"What do you want to were running today Bella?" I asked.

Then I got a picture in my head: _Dark green capris and a black tank-top with spaghetti straps_.

"Ok then.." I hadn't known that she could send pictures like that, but apparently she can. So I got the exact outfit she wanted. And brung it to her. She was sitting on the couch watching something on T.V called 'Are You Smarter Than A 5th Grader'. "C'mon we are gonna go bright and early, Bella." She reluctantly moped upstairs and I guess took as long as she could because she wasnt down here in vampire speed, just slow human speed. _What is taking you so long?_

_I don't want to go.._

_Oh, its ok Bella, you don't have to go._ Hahaha yea right...

_Really?_

_No.._

_Edward, you are.. are.. are.. Grr.. there is no word to tell you what you are.._

_Other than the love of your life._

_Oh Edward, what am I going to do with you?_

_Love me._ I smiled. I could hear her chuckle from upstairs thanks to my vampire hearing.

_Well, I suppose I can live with that. Or not live, what ever I am doing. _She was walking downstairs. Her hair was in a tight pony tail above her head. "Well, lets get this over with" she sighed.

"Right this way madam'" I said, taking her hand. She didnt pull back, only moped all the way outside. "Ok we just run strait that way". She squeezed my hand. "I wont let go." I pointed out. She smiled and like that we where off. I could hear her laughing. When we neared the meadow we stopped, there was gun fire. I defensively shielded Bella. No bullet hit. The smell of blood filled the air. I held Bella back. She struggled. She wanted what ever the men had killed. She finally got under control. I tightly hung on to her hand. I could tell she was holding her breath.

"Where going to our meadow?" she asked.

"Yes." I replied. A wide grin slid across her face. We reached the edge of the meadow and walked out casually making sure the hunters had left. We went and set near the pond. It was a pretty deep pond, maybe twenty feet. I had went swimming with my family in it once. We guessed that it wasnt natural because there where coi fish for generations in there. Every once in a while we brought some fish food and fed the coi. It was one of the highlights of our summer.

We laid down on the grass listening to the bubbling of the creek. Her skin shimmered like mine. She looked even more like my angle now than ever.. I loved Bella more than anything in the world. I had never felt this way. Well of course I felt love, but all the other loves where like a sisterly or brotherly sort of love. She took my hand and traced the lifelines lines across it like she did the first time I ever showed her our meadow. Before that it was my meadow, but now it was our meadow, our special place, our sanctuary. I loved it here, with her.

"Bella?" I asked curiosity in my voice.

"Hmm?" she replied. Her eyes where closed and she was still tracing my hand using memory as a guide.

"Do you want to go swimming?" I asked casually.


	10. Pond

**Bella's POV**

Was Edward going crazy? Swimming in January? I would freeze to death! Maby he was crazy! My fieanse was a crazy vampire? Man my life was skrewed! I laughed at the thoughts that I was having and replied, "Edward, Honey, its the middle of January.. if we go swimming Bella get cold.." He laughed as if he was enjoying some inside joke.

"Bella, Honey, your a vampire now, it doesnt matter if you get cold you no get sick." he laughed some more and I blushed. Then he brushed my cheek bone with his fingers. He stood up and lifted me. I screamed in suprise, shock, and a little excitement. My scream even hurt my ears. I kicked and punched his back while I laughed. He laughed also. He was walking toward the pond.

"Hey!" I yelled. I was then hit with a wave, not of water but a wave of immages. _I was swimming down, looking for something. Coi fish swam out of my way. I saw something shine at the bottom of the pond. I swam hurridly for it. _Then the imates stopped. "Edward!" I screamed, "there is something down there." I sent him the image using my power. Just then Edward jumped into the water. I swam downard. Edward was behind me. I was looking for what ever the thing was in my vision. The coi fish swam out of my way. I saw the sparkle. I swam toward it. There where more sparkles. I looked behind me and Edward was coming after me. I reached the bottom. There where so man sparkles. I grabbed one and tried to swim back up only to be cought by Edwards grasped.

I tried to make it seem like I needed to breathe. Edward's laugh was muffled by the water. He didnt much care for the glass container in my hands. I tried to swim up again, but Edward knew I didnt have to breathe. My only choice was to wait till he was done. Then his voice said in my head.

_Where do you think you are going?_

_Edward I need to breath.. _I started.

He did his muffled chuckle again,_ Uh.. vampires dont have to breathe Bella._ He wrapped me in his unbreakable grasp. I would have to wait. I gave up and Edward pulled me toward him. We where still under water.

_If you wanted to snuggle with me then we could have stayed at home._ I pouted by clenching my jaw and crossing my arms over my chest. He once again did his muffled chuckle.

_How did you know that thing was down there?_ he asked.

_I dont know an image just flashed before my eyes and.. it was weird.. _I sent him the image again.

_Hmm.._ he released me until I tried to head for the surface again. He pulled me back,

_Darn it Edward.._ he did his muffled chuckle once more.

_Bella you don't get it do you?_ he asked, _ That is another power!_

My jaw dropped and my mouth was filled with nasty pond water, I spit it out and wrinkled my nose. Edward started to laugh but opened his mouth and it was filled with pond water to. I chuckled determined not to make the same mistake. He furrowed his eye brows.

_That was funny.._

_Yea, when you filled **Your **_mouth with pond water.

_Yea, what about when you tried to laugh and filled your mouth?_

_If you dont be nice I'll fill your mouth with water. _He came to kiss me but instead spit water into my mouth. I grimaced. That was discusting.

_Edward!_ I struggled to get out of his arms. I wanted to go back up to the serface, I was mad at him now. _How could you?_ I struggled again and broke free. I swam up as fast as I could leaving Edward at the bottom a few feet away from the other shiny things. Shiny things! When I reached the surface I sat the bottle on the edge. I felt a sharp tugg on my let, I fell back into the water. Edward had pulled me back down. _Edward!_

_Come on Bella, dont be like that, I was just having fun._

_Not that Edward, that bottle has colorful stuff in it. I dont know what it is, and I will never know if you keep me down here for ever. _He let me go. He had a curiouse look on his face, and was that excitement? He swam up the the surface his grip was on my rist now. "Where is the bottle?" he asked. right here. I picked it up and handed it to him. His eyes grew wide? I swam closer to him pulling my self against his chest but he looked over my sholder, sill looking at the bottle he was holding.

"I dont beleive it!" he sounded excited.


	11. Conclusions

**Bella's POV (still)**

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Come on!" Edward said just before diving down. He came up with 10 more bottles. We wounded up having 55 bottles of.. well what ever this stuff was. Edward put as many as he could cupped in his shirt. He gestured for me to pick up the rest. What ever this stuff was, it seemed pretty important to Edward, so I picked them up and we ran back to the house.

"Edward what is this stuff?" normally I would have been out of breath by now. But I wasnt.

_Bella, you have no idea how important this is! The family will be so thrilled!_

_Yea, but was is it! Don't you think you should share the excitement. _

_"_Everybody come here its really important!" he screamed and it just about busted my ear drums. I was starting to get thirsty. Oh great, just what I needed. It was like a monster in the pit of my stomach clawing and clawing. It was painful. ' _I wish I wasnt hungry, I wish I wasnt hungry, I wish I wasnt hungry'_ It was like a miracle! I wasnt hungry any more.. well, that made.. one.. two.. then I realized that I could see the feature like Alice! Wow this was going great. I loved being a vampire I cant beleive I would be able to have these powers for eternity with Edward. then there was the third power where I could wish things and they came true. This was going great. Then if I wasnt already dead my heart would have skipped a beat because Edward said.. "Everybody where going to be human again!"

_I am really really really sorry about this chapter being so short, but you have to agree that it is a great place to end it.. I will try to make the next chapter longer than than the rest to try to make up for this. Thanks for your time. Oh and remember, if you see someone with out a smile give them yours.. :)._

_:) Smiles :)_


	12. Reaction

_I hope this makes up for the last really short chapter. :)_

_**Enjoy**_** :) Smiles :)**

"What!?!?" I screamed. "I just became a vampire and I have three powers!!"

"Three?" Carlisle asked in disbelief. Everybody was just staring at me.

I blushed and said quietly, "One: read minds and do some sort of instant message thing back and forth." I sighed, "Two: see the feature." I looked over at Alice and she was wide eyed. "And three: wish for something and get it." Everybody stared at me in awe. I felt me cheeks get warmer. Darn that was still there, why, why, why.. I could see in Edwards eyes told me that he was hungry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry, just thought you should know, every time that Bella is wishing for something, it will be underlined, bold, and italicized from now on. Just so you know. Ok back to the story! Thanks byes:) Smiles :)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I will demonstrate," **_I wish Edward wasnt hungry, I wish Edward wasnt hungry, I wish Edward wasnt hungry_**. Edward stared at me, not sure what to think. "Edward are you still hungry?" I asked.

Edward was wide eyed and his eyes where butterscotch after not hunting for a week now just so he could be with me. I assumed it worked but just to be sure I was asking him, "No," he replied with a smile, "no, I'm not!"

"Well, in all my years." Carlisle said in amazement. His normally calm expression had evaporated into hope and fascination. He was like a child who's mother had just told him that they would go out for ice cream later.

Then Alice spoke up, "Me next!" she shouted. I laughed. **_I wish Alice wasnt hungry, I wish Alice wasnt hungry, I wish Alice wasnt hungry_**. Alice's eyes widened even more. I chuckled. An idea hit me just then. **_I wish vampires didnt thirst for blood, I wish vampires didnt thirst for blood, I wish vampires didnt thirst for blood_**. I looked around the room. Nobody had changed.

"Anybody feel any different?" I asked, maybe the hope was showing to much in my voice. There was a long pause until Emmet spoke.

"Yea, I am hungry," I looked at him wide eyed, then he finished, "for Mac-and-cheese?" everyone stared at him like he was crazy. I smiled. _Yes!!_ I would never have to kill an animal for its blood, Edward would be happy! I would be happy! We would all be happy together!

Another idea hit me, _Edward?_ I asked in our little chat room thing.

_Hmm?_

_Would you mind if I wished for you to kiss me now?_

_No need to force me.. I would have done it anyways if you would have just asked._ He chuckled and Alice looked our way confused. I giggled. Edward leaned down and kissed me, it was kind of awkward though. My head was bent back so that I could see him because I was standing in front of him with my back on him. He laughed when he realized this and turned me around. I smiled. And he kissed me. It was a very passionate kiss, and at first I was scared he would pull away. But then I remembered we had no boundaries any more. _Thank god, _I thought to myself.**_ I wish time would stop for all but me and Edward, I wish time would stop for all but me and Edward, I wish time would stop for all but me and Edward._** Sure enough time paused around us. Edward pulled away, noticing the difference in noise.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking at everybody, they didnt move, nothing moved, only us.

"Umm.. maybe I had something to do with that." I said awkwardly. I looked at the faces around us. Emmet was staring at Edward and I with a discussed look on his face. I laughed, and Edward followed my gaze. "I want to take advantage of this moment." I said followed by an evil laughter, "Muahahahahahahaha!!" Edward chuckled.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked curiously. I ran upstairs as fast as I could, grabbing Alice's make-up bag and running down stairs. I walked over to Emmett's discussed face and started applying pink lipstick to his chapped lips.

Edward started cracking up, between laughs Edward broke out ,"Emmet..is...going...to...kill. you..!!" He was laughing so hard I thought his head would pop off.

"Not with my protector around to save me all the time." I smiled playfully.

He stopped laughing, "Hey! I do that for your own good." he was serious.

"I know.." I got up and punched him playfully. "Will you forgive me?" I did my puppy dog face.

"No." Edward said as if he was a small child.

"Fine then, I guess I will have to wish for another Edward then." I smiled playfully.

"Is that so?" he said cocking an eye-brow. Uh.. oh.. Edward picked me up and threw me over his shoulder making me leave a big lipstick streak across Emmett's face. I laughed so hard that I thought I would be able to stop. Edward turned around and started chuckling which turned into a laugh that caused him to fall on the floor.

We then finished Emmett's make-over. Then moved on to Alice. We didnt bother doing Roseley, because she would be mad enough that we turned her muscular husband into a lipstick streaked cross dresser. "Edward?" I asked.

"Yes love?" he said. He was sitting on the couch with me in his lap leaning back against his chest.

"Would it be wrong.. to.. umm.. wish for Charley to like you?" I waited for his reply. It didnt come.

He sighed, "I'm not sure, in a way, but it wouldn't be selfish. I really don't know Bella." I smiled. Edward didnt know something. Wow! That amazed me. I always thought that Edward knew everything, I thought he always knew what to say. Maybe I was wrong.

"Edward, are you ready for Emmet and Alice to run after us?" I asked excitement filled my voice.

I turned around to look at Edwards face, he was smiling a wicked smile, "I'm ready when you are."


	13. Chase

**Alice's POV**

I was just sitting there in Jasper's lap one moment then the next Emmet looked hilarious. His lipstick was done perfectly minus one huge streak that lined from the corner of his mouth to the top of his hair line (hey count on me to notice these things) it really didn't look good with his chapped lips though.

Edward and Bella where fleeing the room like they are running for there lives. I looked at a very angry Roseley who handed Emmet a mirror. In a milla-second Emmet was running after Edward and Bella. Emmet wasn't nearly as ticked as Roseley.

The same moment Roseley stormed into her room Emmet came in with Bella thrown over his shoulder. She was kicking and screaming wildly for Edward who I could see was hiding behind a tree outside. When he herd his name called from _his_ Bella he ran as fast as he could. Not thinking and tackling Emmet the ground with Bella as well. I laughed so hard that if I didn't need to breathe, I would have suffocated. Edward picked Bella up bridal style and ran out the door, Bella was screaming as Emmet tried to chase Edward down, but even with Bella in his arms he was still faster. I laughed even harder than I thought possible.

**Bella's POV**

I protested for Edward to put me down saying that I could run myself but that man just wouldn't listen. I just sat there and pouted. Emmet was still chasing us. It was no use, Edward was faster than Emmet. "Come on Emmet your ruining your make-up! Just give up!" I joked. Emmet had an amused face on under his make-up!! I laughed at my own personal little joke._ What's so funny?_ Edward thought.

_Nothing. Just that Emmet never gives up_. "Come on Emmet you can do better than that!!" I yelled coaxing for him to catch up with Edward and me. Emmet gave me a death glare that could kill… that is if I wasn't already dead.

I made a face at him by sticking my toung out and crossing my eyes I almost even decided to put my hands out but that would be way to childish. He started to speed up a little. Edward laughed, "Not helping..."

"Well may be if you would, I don't know put me down!" I yelled.

"And leave you to get attacked my bear of a brother? Fat chance..." he let his words hang because in front of us was a very angry Roseley. I chuckled to myself, even Emmet wasn't that mad, and he was the one who was covered in make-up! If Roseley could then she would be as red as a tomato! Finally Edward put me down; we both fell on the ground laughing. Roseley was still glaring at us. Emmet caught up; he had a huge grin on his face which told us he wasn't mad.

"What did I ever do to you?" Emmet asked innocently (if he ever was innocent).

"Enough to make us do this to you." I started laughing again at Edward's joke.

**_I wish time would pause for everybody except Edward and me. I wish time would pause for everybody except Edward and me. I wish time would pause for everybody except Edward and me._** I laughed at Edward's bewildered expression. Wow! I was having a laugh fest today! It was dark out and Edward and I raced each other up the stairs. Of course he won. But only by a fraction of a freakin' inch! Apparently we vampires are really competitive. I loved thinking it. Us, us, us, us, us... eventually I got board of time pausing. **_I wish time would play again. I wish time would play again. I wish time would play again._**

Edward quickly locked his door. Emmet and Roseley looked for us all night. It was a good thing that I wished that they couldn't sense us. Muahahaha! It wasn't till morning when they finally found us.


	14. Roseley's Wrath

**Edward's POV**

"Oh, my freakin' gosh!" screamed Roseley. Roseley muttered something under her breath that I donʼt believe to be acceptable for children under the age of 12 to hear or read.

I chuckled, "OK Rose, we get it, your mad."

"You bet I'm mad!" she yelled, "You turned my husband into a freakin' lipstick streaked cross dresser!" I looked up at Emmet. He had ruined his make-up running. Pity... Bella must have read my mind because she was cracking up.

"If this happens again we will not hesitate to kill you! Do you understand me Edward Anthony Mason Cullen?!" she said a little louder than necessary.

"Yes, Ma'am Mrs.Roseley." I said straitening up like a soldier.

"Cute..." she replied sarcastically. "Isabella, do you understand?" she asked softly as if she was talking to a child. I couldnʼt tell if it was because Bella was acting so shy or because Rose had a soft spot for new vampires.

"Yes..." Bella replied shyly. Then Bella blushed. I chuckled. She threw her hands over her cheeks. I laughed out loud while Emmet fell on the floor laughing, like he normally did. Roseley, still ticked off, stormed out. Then she yelled from the hall, "Emmet! Come on we are going to get this make-up off you!" That sent Emmet racing down the hallway towards Roseley.

I plopped down on my black leather couch. Bella came and sat next to me. What did she think she was doing? Why would she not sit closer to me? Was she mad at me? Had I done something wrong?

**Bella's POV**

Edward's face was priceless! It was covered with worry. He thought he had done something wrong! Ha! Sure... Ok... Edward Cullen does stuff wrong all the time...

_Not!_ I snuggled closer to him and he lifted me into his lap. Relief overwhelmed his face. He held me tightly.

"Edward?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yes love?" he replied in a content voice.

"What where in those bottles yesterday? You know the ones we found in the pond?" I questioned.

Edward's body stiffened. He lifted me up and onto his back and ran down the stairs.

"You know I can run as fast as you now right?" I asked.

Edward smiled the crooked smile I love so much and replied, "Sorry, old habit."

I rolled my eyes, "Ok sure, what ever you say.." he chuckled and kissed my forehead.

Thatʼs when I noticed the six pairs of topaz eyes staring at us. I blushed. Thatʼs when I noticed to pairs of red eyes clearly in my head. _They where terrifying. Like the ones at the Volturi. the_y were coming through the night. I had a bad felling that they where coming to find me.


	15. Vulturi

"When will they be here?" Edward tried to suppress a growl.

"They will be here soon very soon, as in 5 minutes soon. I don't know why I didn't see them sooner." she growled in frustration.

"Why do vampires growl so much?" I asked trying to lighten the tension. Everyone laughed but where still all tensed up. "Well, this sure does suck..." I let my words fall because, great, there was another vision:

_There where so many cars... a yellow Porsche, a light blue convertible, a royal blue jaguar convertible, pink lamborghini, and a red mustang. I saw a gold eye flash towards me. _They where vegetarian vampires.

"There are more vampires coming." I sighed.

Edward growled. "We don't need this wright now!" he practically yelled.

"What are the bottles for? And whats inside them?" I questioned genuinely curious.

Edward sat me down on his lap and slowly explained, "Inside those bottles is an ancient vampire potion that the early werewolves hid from us." he bent down so that we where eye leveled, "Bella, they can make us human." excitement filled his eyes. I was in shock. I didn't want to be a helpless human any more.

Then the door bell rang. "Coming." Alice called politely. She walked toward the door gracefully and opened it. It was Demetri and Alec. "Hello." she smiled softly.

Esme walked to her side vampire speed, of course, "Demetri Alec, how happy we are that you have joined us." she smiled a warm welcome smile.

"We trust Isabella has been changed..." Alec spoke.

"The deed has been fulfilled." Carlisle said calmly, immediately at Esme's side. Edward held me tighter and I rolled my eyes. I could just wish for them to die if I wanted to. It would all be to easy. But Edward being Edward had the feeling that he needed to protect me. I almost chuckled but I held it in.

They all walked in uninvited. 'How rude' I thought in my head. I held calm features. I tried to stand up but was mad a fool of when Edward didn't let go. Edward I said using that chat.

Yes dearest Bella? he thought back... oh like he didn't know...

Uh can I please stand? he muffled a chuckle but let me go. "Demetri, Alex" I acknowledged. They looked at me differently now. Last time they saw me they just thought I was an ugly little human. They didn't even see why Edward didn't drain me dry as soon as he had me alone.

I just lifted my chin in pride when I saw the lust in there eyes. Edward growled. He seemed to be growling allot today. Then I remembered the stupid bottles lying on the floor. I didn't direct my gaze to them hoping that they would go unnoticed.

"Edward, at first we didn't understand why you didn't drink her dry, but now... oh now..." Edward tried to suppress a growl much to Demetri's pleasing. I scowled for a moment. He had no idea that I could kill him so easily. I smirked at the thought.

"What are you smirking at?!" Alec asked with sudden hostility in his voice.

Emmet stepped up, "You obviously haven't been informed of her power..." Emmet hadn't talked this whole time. He just remained in the back of the room until now. I raised my chin higher in pride.

"Well are you going to tell us?" asked Demetri in annoyance.

"I can wish for anything I want, and it happens." I said. Then it hit me, "Have you had a craving for blood lately?" I asked them.

They just looked at each other, "What about it?" they questioned, "Was that your doing?" they had amazement written across there faces.


	16. Explanations

I smirked. I bet they weren't expecting that I would have such a powerful power. I felt like cackling maniacal but this would be a very inappropriate time.

I looked at there sock covered faces. I looked out of the corn of my eye. Emmet was trying to suppress a laugh. I noticed that the Cullens (all except Edward) seemed allot more laid back. The only thing I could think is because of my power. I could just wish for something else to happen.

Edward, being Edward with the Vulturi here and me being here as well, was very uptight so I took the palm of his hand and started rubbing calming circles on it. He calmed down, well... a little. I gave Jasper a look that said 'a little help?' he obviously got the memo and sent out calm waves.

"W-what is y-your power I-Isabella?" Alec stuttered.

"She can wish for anything she wants." Carlisle stated before I got the chance. I was thankful though because every time I was spoken to Edward tensed up.

They both stared at me wide eyed. I resisted the urge to put a proud grin on my face.

"So, how long will you two be staying?" Esme asked breaking the silence.

They seemed to snap back to reality with Esme's few choice words. "W-we don't know." Demetri answered trying to sound as professional as possible. He didn't really succeed sense he stuttered but he made a recovery.

"Well you are welcome to stay here." Esme replied, I knew she didn't really want them here but she was just doing it out of hospitality. Personally I thought at this point that we needed to screw hospitality and just send them on there little way.

This was interrupting, once again the answers of the colorful bottles that lie just on the floor. Judging by the way Edward kept looking at them, they where important. So... me being the thoughtful person I am, I wished them into the closet: I wish the bottles where in the closet. I wish the bottles where in the closet. I wish the bottles where in the closet. Edward tensed and gave me a thankful look. I smiled at him.

"That wont be necessary ma'am" Alec spoke up. I mentally screamed in excitement. They where finally going to leave.

**Author's Note: I know, really short chapter. I am sorry. But the next one will explain what is up with the bottles Edward and Bella found! Yay!! I am sorry it took so long I will try to do the next chapter as quickly as possible. Until next chapter,**

**:) Smiles :)**


	17. Wishers

Bella's POV

After Alec and Demetri left Edward started to explain what was up with the annoying bottles that we had found, "You see, the bottles are an antient potion. The early werewolves had hidden them for some reason. They said that they where evil potions." He chuckled softly and muttered, "Stupid mutts. Shows how much they know." I almost laughed. It did seem a little silly that the wolves thought that the potions where evil. I mean come on, an evil potion?

"Ummm... So... What do they do?" Emmet asked.

"Well... Err... They turn vampires into humans." Edward said. I was shocked. So, that's what he had meant when he said that we where all going to be humans again. I didn't want to be a human though. But it was something that some of them wanted. Like Rose, I knew for sure that she wanted to be a human. But what would Emmet think? Would they split up?

"So, we can all be human again?" Rosalie asked excitedly. I almost rolled my eyes. I didn't want to be human again. I wanted to be a vampire and live forever with Edward. Wait, what would Edward want?

"What if I don't want to be human?" I questioned. Rosalie gave me a weird glance that had confusion written all over it with a tad bit of hate?

"Why would you not want to be a human?" Edward asked.

"Well, because thanks to my power, we are basically supper heroes now. We don't even have to drink blood." I smiled.

"But we don't even know how long your wish will last..." Carlisle started. But was interrupted by a voice that seemed so familiar but I had never heard it before.

"It can last for as long as she wants it to." A tall vampire with sort of crazy curly brown hair that came about to her shoulders and green eyes walked into the house as if she had lived here her entire life. She was for some reason wearing a dark blue cocktail dress that became a lighter and lighter blue with each ruffle with bluish silver high heels. (A/N: See my profile for picture of the dress) She smiled sweetly for a moment and gestured for the rest to come into the house.

They were all naturally beautiful. Not sort of a fake beautiful like you see in a lot of girls. The tall one with curly hair had a rounded face in a way but it pointed at her chin. See, I had always thought that Rosalie looked plastic surgery beautiful. But these girls looked so naturally beautiful.

Then they filled in one by one as if they had rehearsed this.

Second, after the tall one with the blue dress, came a short one with a straight bobbed cut that had blonde streaks in it. Her blue eyes stuck out between the black on her black dress and her black skull headband. She was wearing a black spaghetti strapped cocktail dress that had simple black flowers sown into it with a bow at the bottom (A/N: See my profile for picture of the dress). She was wearing black flats that told me that she either was terrified of high heels or she was a klutz much like myself. She had a black choker around her neck along with a ring on a chain. Every thing about her screamed rebel. She had this look on her face that told me that she really wanted to be wearing jeans and a T-shirt right now rather than a dress.

Third to come inside was a short girl with wavey dirty blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders. She had blue-green eyes. She was smiling a lot to. She was wearing a light yellow cocktail dress that had ruffles at the top and at the bottom (A/N: See my profile for picture of the dress). She had no shoes on. How odd. But she was also bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Fourth inside was a tall girl with straight dark brown hair that came about to her chin. She smiled at all of us. Her brown eyes twinkling. She was wearing a green dress with spaghetti straps. I noticed a purple gem in the middle with a curvy sort of string coming down the center (A/N: See my profile for picture of the dress). Her shoes where silver high heels. She really seemed to be the only sane one of them all. There was just something about the others that told me they where crazy but I didn't know what.

The Fifth one had straight,short blonde hair that went to her shoulders. Her eyes where a greenish color and she wore a pink halter topped dress with ruffles at the bottom. With a light pink pair of high heels. (A/N: See my profile for picture of the dress)

And sixth was the medium one with layered dark brown hair with natural dark red streaks. Her face was freckled around her cheeks and her dark brown eyes stared at everybody in the room. She seemed a bit shy. She was wearing a black and white dress. The top of the dress was white and the bottom was black.(A/N: See my profile for picture of the dress) She stepped in a line that her sisters had started to form.

They all smiled and the short one with the bobbed cut stepped forward. "Hi everyone. I am Alex Wish. These are my sisters Sapphire Wish," she said pointing to the curly haired girl with the blue dress. "Skylar Wish," she said pointing to the dirty blonde in the yellow dress. "Acebo Wish," she said pointing to the tall one with short hair and a green dress. _Acebo? _I thought to myself. "Oh, Acebo means flower in some other language." Alex stated. "Oh where was I? Oh yes, then there is Tally Wish," she said pointing to the blonde wearing the pink dress. "And last but no least, is Astrella. And before you ask Astrella means star in some other language."

"Not to seem rude, but why are you here?" Carlisle asked.

"We my friend are the wishers and we are here to check on Bella. She is a wisher to." replied Tally.


	18. Special Talents

**Sapphire's POV**

Everybody had thoughts like,

_What do they want with me?_

_What's a wisher?_

_Ooh... Alex is hot. But I cant think like that, I am married._

_How did they become prettier then me? I don't like them._

_They can't take Bella from me if thats what they are wanting._

_I have never heard of a wisher before..._

Yea, being a wisher means you get to hear peoples thoughts. And it gets really annoying after a while. Especially when your as pretty as us and you walk down the street while men are around. It doesn't matter how many freakin' times you bring your boyfriend, you always have guys think perverted things about you!!! Trust me, it gets annoying. Poor Alex though. She doesn't have a boyfriend so guys always try to go for her. It's not that she couldn't get a boyfriend, it was just that she hadn't found the right guy yet.

How did they find the humanity potions? Something tells me it has something to do with Bella. Its the only thing I can think of.

"What are your names?" Skylar asked just as happy as always. Or most of the time. We have had this joke for a while that Skylar is a lot like a dog. She is either totally happy or totally sad. She hardly ever has mixed emotions. So we say that she is like a puppy or a dog, because they all ways have one emotion at a time.

"Oh, forgive me, I am Carlisle..." We soon learned that Esme was his wife, the vampire with the caramel colored hair. Rosalie was the blonde, Emmet was her husband, he was the bulky male vampire with the curly hair. Alice was the really happy little vampire with black hair, Jasper, the tall blonde, was her husband. Edward was Bella's fiancé' and that he was the one with the reddish brown colored hair, and of course we already knew which was Bella but the introduced her anyways.

"Umm... what are wishers?" the one called Emmet asked.

I heard Tally chuckle but Astrella asnwered, "Wishers are vampires who can wish for what ever they want." she paused, "But they can't wish for themselves to be human or to have another wishers _special tallent_."

"Special talent?" asked Bella, true curiosity shown through in her voice.

"Would you like to see?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Well, we should probably go where no human would see." They all nodded again.

"We could go find a clearing." Carlisle suggested.

We nodded now, "That would be the perfect place."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

We walked through dense forest till we reached a clearing. "This will be perfect." Alex stated confidently. We formed a line: Alex, Skylar, Me, Astrella, Acebo, and Tally. It was all in a random order so it didn't matter where everybody was. Because Alex was head of the line, she started.

She formed fire balls in her hands and started juggling, "Fire." she stated calmly.

Next was Skylar, "Air!" she said excitedly well, almost screamed. She made a cloud appear below her. **(A/N: Yea I know humans think clouds are water well they partly are but while they are in the air then they are really just pieces of air In my story so go along with it.)**

Next it was my turn, "Water." I stated. I put a little enthusiasm in my voice just because I could. I caused the water to fly around my head and through the curls of my hair. The Cullens looked very amused.

Next was Astrella. "Space." she declared stomping her foot down. Mini stars came down from he sky and jumped every time she tapped her foot.

Then came Acebo. She wove vines and flowers around herself till she had her own little room. Then she cleared a door and slowly started making an earth built house. "Earth."

Last was Tally. The ground was struck by lightning. She held lightning in her hands and connected them together forcing them to glow brighter. "Lightning." she smiled evily.

We all smiled and stopped using our special powers.

Bella sat there with her mouth hung open and we all giggled like little girls at there first slumber party. "Do I have a power?" Bella asked not quite believing that she was this powerful.

"Yes, it's..."


	19. Bella Talent

**Alex's POV**

_Bella sat there with her mouth hung open and we all giggled like little girls at there first slumber party. "Do I have a power?" Bella asked not quite believing that she was this powerful._

_"Yes, it's..."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, it's camouflage. Bella you can hide things. You are basically the last wisher. Camouflage is actually an element. It is the absence of something. So you could also say that your element is absence." Acebo stated.

"Umm... Could we go back to your house? We kind of have to call the guys." I rolled my eyes when Tally said this.

I laughed a little, "You just want to get back to Zane, Tally."

Tally stuck her tongue out but didn't disagree. Everybody but me had a boyfriend. I was the odd ball out... It was always Tally&Zane or Skylar&Michael or Sapphire&Troy or Astrella&Austin or Acebo&Steve and then there where our parents Stephanie&Christopher. It hadn't been Alex&sombody scene it was Alex&Embry. Grr... He really gets on my naves now. I was in love but he cheated on me and I ought him. I almost killed him when I lost control.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

When we got back to the house we changed out of our clothes and all went downstairs. Of course, Tally was on her cell phone with Zane.

We were all in our P.J.s because they where really comfortable. I had a simple black T-shirt that said "Queen Of The Freakin' Universe" with silk black pajama pants. I had taken off my choker and now only had my chain with a ring on it. I loved that thing.

Tally was wearing a Pink shirt that said "Don't You Wish You Where Me?" With Pink pajama pants with little red kisses all over them.

Sapphire was wearing a blue v-neck shirt (heaven knows where she found pajamas like that) and plain blue silk pajama pants. She had her hair in pig tails and they where like palm palms on the side of her head. I almost laughed.

Skylar was wearing a yellow shirt that said "You'd Be Cool If You Where A Cowboy" and silk light blue pajama pants with little duckies on them.

Astrella was wearing a black shirt with a blue star on it. Her pants where silk with little Jupiters on them.

And Acebo was wearing a white T-shirt with a frog on it. Her pants where orange with the green letters "Froggy" on them.

I walked downstairs and started a joke we had done fore a while, "Greetings from q-tip land I am Alex of the q-tip Landers!" I said happily. They all started laughing.

The Cullens started to stare at me like I was crazy. Oh well... Then I heard a car pull up followed by A LOT of laughing. Great... They boys where here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Sorry its so short but I had... to leave it at that. I dont know why. Thank you to all my reviewers. I will be working on my next chapter today. Thanks. Tootles!!**

**:) -Smiles- :)**


	20. Jealousy

**Chapter 20: **

**Alex's POV**

As soon as Tally heard the cars she was out the door. I looked out the window and she was in Zane's arms... Already... Ugh...

**Skylar's POV**

Well, now that the guys are here we know where Tally is going to be for the rest of the time. Where ever Zane is. Ugh...

**Tally's POV**

I could hear everybody's thoughts based on me. They all knew how totally obsessed I was with Zane. Everybody's thoughts seemed to have one thing in common. They both had the word ugh... In them.

**Alice's POV**

I was just sitting there when I heard laughing and Tally wasn't there any more. I looked around until I looked out the window and there she was. She was jumping on some guy with dark brown hair. He was cute. But I didn't care. I was blinded by my love with Jasper.

**Rosalie's POV**

Ooohhh... What a hunk. I wonder how hard it would be to steal him from that Tally girl. I heard Edward growl. Ooops he read my thoughts... "Don't even try it, I can sense how much he loves her from here. And its over powering."

Alice put on a sad look, "How come you don't feel that way already?" she said sticking her bottom lip.

"Oh, umm... I mean I am more overwhelmed with love than usual." Jasper gave a hopeful smile. I laughed. Some more vampires stepped out of the car and walked into the house. There where seven in all.

I saw Sapphire run up to a good looking vampire with flippy brown hair and... Where his eyes blue? The wishers probably had something to do with that. "We did." Sapphire stated. "His eyes where blue when he was human and he wanted them that way so... We gave him his wish.

"Oh, guys, this is Troy." Sapphire seemed to remember to introduce him. Cute name for a cute boy. I heard Sapphire growl. Can you hear me now Sapphire? "Yes, I can hear you Barbie." she stated. I huffed. Only Alex had called me that. And that was when I had yelled at Emmet. I had a feeling that name would stick.

I looked over to Tally who was making out with Zane. I scowled. She turned around and winked at me. I let out a low growl.

I saw an older man, about Carlisle's age step out of the car. He opened the door for a woman. They walked in. "Hello, I am Christopher and this is my wife Stephanie." He introduced himself shaking Carlisle hand. Esme and Stephanie when to talk about motherly things, I guess. And Carlisle and Christopher talked about Fatherly things. How do I know what they where really talking about?

A cute vampire with brown hair that flipped out when it reached his forehead (which is normally caused by wearing a hat a lot) walked in. His eyes where a dark brown color. He snaked his arms around Skylar's waist. "This is Michael!" Skylar stated enthusiastically as ever sense we had met her.

I watched as two more guys came into the room. One had flippy blonde hair and dark brown eyes, we soon learned that his name was Austin and he was Astrella's boyfriend. He did the same as the others (other than Zane who was holding Tally) and snaked his arms around Astrella's waist.

The others name was Steve and he had brown hair with blonde streaks and green eyes. He was cute but sadly taken by Acebo. I was a little disappointed.

I smirked when I realized that there where more girls than boys. One of the wishers didn't have a boyfriend. She was huddled on the couch in fettle position. She didn't look upset but more like she was getting comfortable. Her shirt said "Queen Of The Freakin' Universe" everything about her screamed rebel. She was also the one I had gotten into a fight with earlier. I didn't really like her.

I never really did like rebels. I like the shy ones that would just tag along. I liked followers, I NEVER like leaders. And this girl played by her own rules.

I dont really think I liked any of the new comers...

Other than the guys that is...


	21. Waiting

**Acebo's POV**

I laughed historically as Troy and Michael exchanged glances. Troy grabbed Sapphire before she could get away, "Run Skylar!!" she screamed. Skylar hopped on a cloud and was outside before you saw what happened next. I started running as well. I had to hop on a cloud. I sent vines down to get Sapphire. This was a risk in case the boys tried to climb up as well.

When I got up as high as Skylar Tally was already there. She had leapt out of Zane's arms and came running. She, unlike me, was standing on a lightning platform. Sapphire came up on a cloud shortly after followed by Alex. "Your Not Getting Us This Time!!" I yelled downward to wear the boys were standing.

"You honestly thought you could get us?" yelled Alex. We all stared down as Troy picked up a tree branch and aimed to throw it at us. "If you throw that I will stick that so far down your throat and make you choke on it!!!" screamed Alex. To late. Troy threw the branch at us. We all quickly darted to the right.

Skylar stuck her tongue out, "You of all people should know that you can't catch us!!" she screamed. I smiled smugly. I was NOT going down there. I was NOT going to be thrown into a pond with my new pajamas on. We had read there minds and they had planned to do just that.

Then I remembered Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. They would be doomed if I didn't save them. I sent my vines down and grabbed all of them. Just in time to. Edward was chasing Bella, obviously in on the plan. Esme was in the kitchen and had no idea that Carlisle was coming to get her. Rosalie was sitting on the couch trying to remain invisible. And Alice was on the roof hiding.

They all joined us on a giant cloud. "Do you think they will give up any time soon?" I questioned.

"No." replied Sapphire.

"Who do you think will go down first?" questioned Skylar.

"I don't know, its between Bella and Tally. Neither of them can last three minutes without there boyfriends." Sapphire stated. It was true. Tally pitched a fit once until we let her down so she could be with her precious Zane. Then... She got thrown into a pond. The time before that she got thrown into a lake. And then a creek. And then the Ocean. And then a stream. And then even a well! She just hadn't learned her lesson.

"I wont fall for it this time!" Tally stated. Bella blushed. Bella might actually go down before Tally. If tall gets to determined then she wont go down.

--------------------------------------------- 5 hours later ------------------------------------------

Bella is getting pretty weak. She is looking down at Edward. Tally is still sitting with her arms crossed over her chest. She might actually pull through.

-------------------------------------- 5 more hours later ------------------------------------------

"Please come down Tally!!" Zane wines and complains. "I miss you!!"

Tally doesnt budge, "Well then you shouldn't have chased me up here!!" she yells back.

"Please Tally!!" he pleads.

"No! You are going to learn your less on the hard way!!" she yells down. Tally is not going to budge.

----------------------------------- 10 hours later --------------------------------------------------

I stare down at Steve who is still waiting. Bella's hair has now been braded by Alice at least 100 times. I don't know how much longer Bella can stand. Edward just stares up with pleading eyes.

"Don't look at him Bella. Its harder." Skylar states.

"Its true. Don't look. Especially into there eyes." Sapphire agrees.

-------------------------------- 15 hours later ---------------------------------------------------

"I miss Edward!" Bella whines. A smug smile appears on Edward's face as we look down.

"Bella, if you go down there then he will get you into that pond..." Tally warns. "And you will be the first to go before me."

Bella clenches her jaw, "I wont go then." she states.

"You hear that Edward!? She isn't coming!!" Alex breaks the news. I look down to see Edward's face drop. Bella looks down and sticks her tongue out at him. I smile. Bella is going to make it.

------------------------------ 3 hours later -------------------------------------------------

"How long do they normally take?" Alice complained.

"Three days tops." Sapphire stated bored out of her wits.

We all stared down. The boys where waiting stubbornly. I looked at Edward. I shot back towards Bella and forced her head upward. "Don't look, remember Bella? Edward has a pretty desperate face on right now... I don't think it would be good for you to look." I said.

-------------------------24 hours later -----------------------------------------------------

"I dont like it up here! I have been trying not to complain! I can fight off Emmet." She stated. "I am going down."

"Suit yourself Barbie." Alex said with not one bit of pity in her voice. We watched as Barbie went down and got thrown into the pond by Emmet. We all laughed even Esme.

----------------------- 10 hours later -----------------------------------------------------

"Three days is up guys!!!" Alex yelled down. They all let out sighs. It was sort of like a rule that we had worked out. If we can last three days then we are off the hook. Trust me they did this alot. So we all went down.

**(Author's note: I know wierd right? Well, you know what I was bored... so... yea. Oh well. I will work on the next chapter ASAP.)**


	22. Planning

**Tally's POV**

I jumped into Zane's arms as fast as I could. "Three days." I muttered.

"I swear, Alex is rubbing off on you, you are becoming more and more stubborn by the day." I laughed. "I was serious." he stated.

"Aww... I missed you to!" I smiled. I looked over to see the reunions happening all around us. Ha... This is kind of funny. Then I noticed Alex standing in the corner. I reluctantly got out of Zane's arms and went to go give her a hug.

When I hugged her she replied with, "Thats enough, thats enough, I feel your love."

"Guys come here!!" Alice screamed. She pulled us up to her room and started digging through some droors. She pulled out a purple bikini. "Get your bathing suits!!" she whispered. "Lets give the guys a taste of there own medicine!"

Before she finished I was out of the room. I already knew exactly what bikini I would wear. It was a cute pink one with a little Hawaiian skirt to go with it. It had pink lightning bolts scattered around it. Woot! This was going to be fun!

I ran back into Alice's room as soon as I was done. I had decided to just leave me hair down.

Alice was wearing the purple bikini that she had pulled out. It was just a plain purple bathing suit with a connected belt that was connected by a brass circle in the middle. She was smiling widely. She had left her hair down too.

We were the only ones ready by this time. I saw a black blur go by the door. I knew instantly that it was Alex. She paused in between us. She was wearing a black bikini with flames on the sides of her hips and in the middle of her abust. "Cute..." I commented.

"I was going to wear a one piece but somebody," she said glaring at Alice, "said they HAD to be bikini's!" I knew she really like the bikini but just wanted to make a fuss about it.

Austrella walked in calmly. Her bathing suit resembled her pajamas. It was black with blue rimming, blue stars were hanging from strings that attached at her hips. She struck a pose by putting her hand behind her head and spreading her legs and free arm out. We laughed.

We waited for a few minutes for the other girls to come back. We where planning on just how we would throw the guys into the pond out back and get THERE clothes dirty. I was NOT going to was Zane's clothes this time!

Sapphire and Skylar drug Acebo by her feet into the room. Alice gave a confused look, "Oh, Acebo doesn't like bikini's at first. She will be more comfortable in a minute." stated Skylar.

Skylar was wearing a yellow bikini with sky blue polka dots. Her hair was braided into two pig-tails. This was so... Skylar.

Sapphire was wearing a dark blue and light blue tie-die bikini. Where the dark blue met the light blue reminded me of going under water or the lights that would flash on the waters surface.

Acebo was wearing a simple green bikini, she didn't like to be to flashy so it was good for her.

We went down stairs and discovered that Esme and Rosalie didn't want to join us in our own little war.

"Alex you are going to have to get Emmet then." Alice said. Alex just nodded. Skylar's smile got even bigger. She blocked her thoughts to everyone but me and Sapphire.

_She likes him!! _She thought excitedly.

_Duh... _Sapphire thought.

_Yay! But... I never pictured Alex going for a married man..._

We all couldn't help it, we busted out laughing. "What?!" Asked Alex clearly wanting to join in on out little joke.

"Oh, we... Uh... Were just thinking about the look on the guys faces." Sapphire smiled saving Skylar and I from making up some lame story. Alex rolled her eyes but said nothing. And with that we charged out of the house.


	23. Attack

**Austrella's POV**

We all ran outside as fast as we could. Sapphire grabbed Troy, Skylar grabbed Michael, Alex grabbed Emmet, Acebo grabbed Steve, Alice grabbed Jasper, Bella grabbed Edward, Acebo grabbed Steve, and I grabbed Austin. We took off running toward the pond. The guys didn't even know what hit them when when quickly threw them in the pond. We where laughing so... Hard at there bewildered faces.

"One" Alex started.

"Two" Skylar squealed.

"Three!!!" cried Alice.

And that was that, we all jumped into the pond causing a huge wave. If you can imagine six vampires jumping into a pond, it made a pretty big wave **(not to mention Sapphire using her powers -wink- -wink-). **We where still laughing.

We had never gotten them this good before. We spent the rest of the night Splashing and playing. Until somebody _Edward -cough- _remembered the humanity potions.

**(Author's Note: Ok yea, really short chapter. But give me some credit I have updated about 7 times this week. I am trying to get this finished that way I can spend some time on my other stories and then take a break by reading some other peoples fan fictions and reply to reviews. So... well I am really sorry for taking up all this time with a supid Author's Note. I know I hate them to. Oh well... Tootles!**

**:) !Smiles:)**


	24. Shock

**Bella's POV**

We walked inside so that we could talk about the stupid humanity potions. But when we got inside what we saw shocked us. Rosalie was drinking a potion!

She had just drank the last sip, it was to late. "Rose!" Emmet screamed.

She dropped the bottle and it rolled across the floor. She cringed in pain, "The ice!" her voice rattled my ears. Emmet put a comforting hand on Rosalie's shoulder but she shrugged it off. What happened next surprised us all and earned a low growl from me, "Edward! I need my Edward!" she bellowed.

Edward gasped and Emmet looked hurt right before he ran out the door. I ran toward Rosalie when I saw Alex run out the door. I was going to have to be the one to teach her a less. I punched her in the face and was about to do it again when the wishers (minus Alex that is) pulled me off of her.

Edward brought us up to our room and explained how Rosalie had always loved him as more than just a brother and had been using poor Emmet to try and make him jealous. But Edward saw her as nothing more than a sister. I sighed in relief. "Where did Alex go?" I wondered out loud.

"To comfort Emmet." he said apparently not realizing that it wasn't a question but just me wondering out loud. I realized that Alex actually like liked Emmet. May be there was true love out there for Emmet after all...

--------------------- 5 minutes later -----------------------

I have heard a growl from Edward every time Rosalie screams his name and I smile pleased that he doesn't like her calling him.

About five hours later Emmet and Alex walked in. Where they holding hands? "Edward," Alex started calmly, "Emmet wants to divorce Rosalie and wants you to be his lawyer." Edward nodded in agreement.

"Edward went to law school?" I asked.

Edward just chuckled. "Yes, love." Rosalie whimpered. I half expected Emmet to go try to comfort her but strangely, he didn't even flinch. Nobody touched Rosalie. Just about everyone was thinking the same thing,

**Rosalie: **_The pain! Edward help! Wait, did he say divorce?_

**Edward:** _Rosalie makes me sick!_

**Esme:** _How could Rosalie hurt my son? Of course she is my daughter but she hurt my son for her own selfish cause._

**Carlisle:** _This is unforgivable. To do this to Emmet. She knows that Edward's heart belongs to Bella. Edward never liked Rosalie that way, and she knows it, yet she hurts him._

So... Edward told the truth, that was always good to know. I smiled.

**Jasper:** _Edward, control your emotions, all the disgust rolling off you makes me want to hurl._

"Sorry Jasper." Edward sighed. I laughed.

**Alice: **_Poor Emmet... Does the holding hands thing mean Alex and Emmet are going out? Is he taking her to the prom?_

**Alex:** _Poor Emmet. -pause- I can't believe I am going to the dance with him!! Woot!!_

Its times like these that I wonder if Alex has multi-personality-disorder.

The rest of the wishers were all just wondering if Emmet and Alex where going out, or if Emmet was OK. And after a while that started thinking about what to wear to prom.

They where going to go to school with us?


	25. Choose

**Skylar's POV**

On the third day Rosalie woke up. She sat up straight and looked at her hands. She looked like a typical California girl. I almost laughed. "Alex wins the bet, Tally." I announced and Alex stuck her tongue out at Tally.

"What bet?" Carlisle questioned.

"I bet that Rosalie would look like a tanned beach Barbie doll." Alex stated proudly. Barbie sent a glare Alex's way.

"Emmet..." Rosalie wined. Emmet only raised his eye brows in acknowledgment. "You don't really want to get a divorce from me, do you?"

Emmet just stared at her for a long while, "Yes, I do want a divorce." Emmet stated.

"Edward?" Rosalie questioned.

"I could never love a slut!" Edward said appalled that Rosealie would even think that he would like her. Rosalie got up with a huff and stormed upstairs. The wishers had to fight there selves not to laugh.

"Where will you be staying?" Carlisle asked politely.

"Well, we were thinking of a hotel..." Sapphire started.

"Nonsense! You should stay with us!" Esme insisted.

"No!!!" Rosalie screamed from somewhere upstairs, "Its me or them!"

"Well then, I suppose we will have a family meeting then." Edward said clapping once. The Cullens stood but the Wishers remained seated.

Esme laughed,"Your family now." she smiled.

"Family..." We all sighed. It had been a long time sense we could call anybody that (besides each other). We all smiled brightly at the thought. We had a HUGE family again.

We went into the kitchen with the Cullens. We all sat down at the kitchen table that was only used by Bella.

Rosalie sat glaring at Alex because she was sitting beside Emmet. Alex noticed and returned the glare. A low growl erupted from Emmet's chest that was so low that a regular vampire couldn't hear. You would have to be a wisher.

"Ok, here is how it will work," Carlisle stated. "Everyone but the wishers, there boyfriends, there parents, and Rosalie will get a piece of paper. On this paper you will Wright Rosalie or Wishers. By writing Rosalie you are choosing for Rosalie to stay, by writing Wishers you are choosing for the wishers to stay. Understood?" the Cullens nodded.

Carlisle ripped a piece of paper into seven equal pieces and distributed them to the Cullens. I closed my eyes and blocked off all my senses so that it would be a surprise. I love surprises.

I opened my senses when I felt a tap on my shoulders. The Cullens and the wishers where looking at me. I felt the blush creep up on my face, "Umm... I wanted it to be a surprise." the laughed a little.

Michael's grip tightened around my waist. Probably be cause he sensed that I was embarrassed. "It's OK, some of your sisters did the same thing." he whispered. I smiled. It was alot more comforting knowing that I wasn't the only one who had closed my eyes and smothered my senses.

Carlisle pulled a piece of paper out of the hat, "First vote is..." He paused, I guess for dramatic affect.


	26. Vote

_Carlisle pulled a piece of paper out of the hat, "First vote is..." He paused, I guess for dramatic affect._

"First vote is... Rosalie." I frowned.

He pulled out another piece of paper, "Second vote is... Wishers." He pulled out yet another sheet of paper, "Third vote is... Wishers." He pulled out another sheet of paper from the stack that just kept getting smaller, "Fourth vote is... Wishers." and so on, "Fifth vote is Wishers. Sixth vote is Wishers. And seventh vote is... Wishers." I sighed in relief.

Rosalie sat up fuming, "Who didn't vote for me?" Edward, Bella, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle raised there hands.

"You hurt Emmet, for the second time. He would have taken you back if he hadn't already had feelings for Alex. He fell back on love at first sight." Jasper said, "Trust me, I can feel his emotions." Alex blushed and I smiled.

"I don't want you in the same country as my fiancé." Bella stated with not a hint of being unsure in her voice.

"I don't want to live with a sl-I mean sleazy person, who is after me." Edward said smiling apologetically to Bella. I knew that it was just because she had yelled at him in his head last time he had called Rosalie a slut.

"I just don't like how you feel when your around Bella." Jasper shivered.

"I like you and all... But number one, you hurt Emmet really badly AGAIN! And number two, the wishers seem nicer than you. And number three, I don't like it when Jazzy isn't happy. And frankly you make him not happy because he has to feel the hate and jealousy waves roll off you when your around Bella.

"So when does Rosalie leave?" asked Emmet happily. I was starting to wonder if he had wished to feel no pain when he left Rosalie and Alex had wished it. I looked into the past. Yep, he had.


	27. Sequel Info

**Author's Note: Ok yea well, This is 'The End' of the story I will probably do a sequel after I finish my other two stories. Look out for it. I am not quite sure what I will call it but there will be more of the Wishers and more about the Humanity Potion. So... Well I guess you can either read my other stories or you can prepare yourself for a -well I can't exactly say short and I don't want to say long so- medium wait and read somebody else fan fiction or just plain out wait. If I were you I would choose one of the first two. Oh and I am also writing another story that has the Wishers in it! Woot! But it IS NOT the sequel to the book so don't get confused. **

**Yea I know I hate authors notes to but its the end of the book and... Well I thought you might want so information about the sequel. So I am going to let you go now. Tootles.**

**:) !Smiles:)**


	28. I Have To Say The End Credits Also

**The End... That is all I have to say other than the credits:**

**Special thanks to Haley and Molly aka Feed The Foxes and Feed the Cows!! For Most of you that Don't know this (which you shouldn't) Alex is based on Haley and Sapphire is based on Molly. Ok I will now give a thanks to the people who actually had people based on them in my book.**

**Twilight Characters: Twilight Characters**

**New Moon Characters: New Moon Characters**

**Skylar: Me (Ashley or Smiles)**

**Sapphire: Molly**

**Alex: Haley**

**Tally: Caroline**

**Acebo: Holly**

**Austrella: Shawn (Yes Shawn is a girl thank you)**

**Michael: Michael**

**Troy: Unknown (I made him up OK?)**

**Zane: Zane**

**Steve: Unknown (Way! I made him up to!!)**

**Austin: Austin**

**Way People!! I know this was like a total waist of your time but I would still like to give one more special thanks to...**

**TADA, THE ONE, THE ONLY ...**

**STEPHANIE MEYER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -crowd goes wild for the wonderful STEPHANIE MEYER!-**

**Thank you for reading my story. You can give yourself a pat on the back now that you have endoured 28 long chapters (that includes this and the sequel info) Yay you!! -claps-**


End file.
